


Morto e contento

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Episode Related, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, International Stories, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-11-10
Updated: 1999-11-10
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Versione italiana di Dead and loving it, un nuovo finale per l'episodio Morte Apparente, che esplora la reazione di Meg.





	Morto e contento

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dead and loving it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135619) by Halbarad [archived by [dsa_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist)]. 



> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Morto e Contento

 **MORTO E CONTENTO**  
di Elena 'Halbarad'  
Per i commenti: (vivo di commenti!)  
Coppie: Fraser/Thatcher  
Livello: per tutti  
Spoilers: Morte Apparente, Attentato al Treno, Due Perfetti Estranei, Il Segreto di Victoria.  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and I'm not making any money from them, so don't sue.  
Riassunto: questo e' un finale ideale per "Morte Apparente", ambientata subito dopo la fine dell'episodio. Sono la sola a pensare che la reazione di Meg alla morte di Fraser sia stata la piu' significativa di tutte?  
Note: non ringraziero' mai abbastanza Tiziana, che oltre ad essere stata la beta-reader di questa scena, mi ha praticamente costretta a scrivere! E' bello avere dei fans :-)

* * *

Gli Offspring risuonavano a volume assordante nell'abitacolo della GTO nera diretta al Consolato Canadese, e nonostante cio' il suo proprietario era riuscito a non smettere di parlare da quando erano partiti. "Wow, Fraser, non ti sei sentito importante quando hai visto arrivare tutta quella gente che ti credeva morto?"  
"A dire il vero, Ray, non posso dire di averli visti arrivare, ero ancora sotto gli effetti della ... "  
"Si', va bene. Hai capito, no? Quando tocchera' a me, ci saremo giusto io e il prete al mio funerale," disse il detective con tono rassegnato.  
Fraser non voleva sentirlo parlare cosi', e gli rispose sinceramente: "Oh, beh... verro' anch'io, se saro' ancora vivo ovviamente."  
"Grazie Fraser."  
"Prego!"  
Fraser sperava che si decidesse ad abbassare il volume dell'autoradio, invece Ray continuo' ignaro con il suo racconto. "Ti sei perso il meglio dello spettacolo, comunque: Frannie e' entrata come un treno e ha iniziato a piangerti addosso, e non credo che Welsh sia stato molto felice di vedersi inzuppare la giacca da Turnbull. Quel tipo ... bah. Ma l'ispettrice! Avresti dovuto vederla, e' rimasta li' a fissarti per cinque minuti buoni, poi quando sei risorto dalla bara tipo Dracula e' andata giu' come un sacco di ..."  
"Si', Ray," lo interruppe Fraser, sicuro che la fine della frase non gli sarebbe piaciuta. "L'ho vista svenire. Non volevo spaventarvi cosi', ma non sono in grado di controllare i muscoli quando mi risveglio dagli effetti della tetrodotossina."  
"Non cambiare argomento, Fraser!"  
"Non ho cambiato argomento, Ray," rispose con la sua espressione piu' innocente.  
"Oh si'."  
"Sono sicuro di no."  
Ray non lo sopportava quando faceva il tonto. "Ho detto di si'! Stavo parlando della regina dei ghiacci e la sua reazione scioccata e tu odi parlare di lei, vero?"  
"Reazione scioccata?" ripete' Fraser, voltandosi immediatamente verso Ray.  
_Adesso si' che gli interessa_ , penso' Ray cercando di trattenere un sorriso soddisfatto. "E' quel che ho detto. Vedi, io ne so abbastanza di shock, e fidati: quello era proprio shock. Non piangeva neanche! A meno che non sia colpa del suo cuore di pietra ... forse non e' proprio capace di piangere, forse quand'era il suo turno gli angioletti avevano finito la sensibilita'."  
"Oh, Ray, non essere ridicolo: sono sicuro che sa piangere, ed e' molto sensibile."  
A quel punto Ray non pote' piu' resistere e si volto' verso Fraser sogghignando. "Davvero?"  
Fraser distolse lo sguardo e inizio' ad arrossire leggermente. "Beh, si'."  
"Ah, e come lo sai?"  
"Ecco, ormai la conosco piuttosto bene, per esempio le piacciono i bambini, e ..." si interruppe, facendo scorrere le dita sotto il colletto dell'uniforme, nervoso.  
"E poi? Che aspetti, Fraser?"  
Il canadese era ormai del colore di un semaforo rosso, ma nonostante l'imbarazzo riusci' a dire: "Beh, una volta si e' arrabbiata perche' pensava che io pensassi che fosse cinica."  
Ray spalanco' la bocca incredulo. "Questo si' che e' interessante! Cosa mi sono perso? Devi proprio aggiornarmi."  
Come erano arrivati cosi' vicini a parlare di quello che gli era stato ordinato di dimenticare mesi prima? "Beh, non c'e' altro da dire, fa parte di quel ..."  
"Non me lo dire, l'incidente sul treno."  
"Si'."  
"OK, ecco una storia che non vedo l'ora di sentire."  
Non poteva assolutamente parlargliene, ma gli serviva una via d'uscita ... in quel momento Ray fermo' l'auto di fronte al Consolato. Ecco la sua via di scampo! "Ne sono certo, Ray, ma come vedi siamo arrivati al Consolato, e sono piuttosto stanco, quindi se vuoi scusarmi ..." e dicendo cio' scese dalla macchina e si chiuse la portiera alle spalle.  
Ray si sporse verso di lui attraverso il finestrino abbassato e grido': "Non puoi scappare per sempre: un giorno mi dovrai raccontare tutto."  
Fraser trattenne a stento un sorriso sollevato. "Forse, Ray. Ci vediamo domani."

Reazione scioccata. Fraser stava ripensando alla sua conversazione con Ray, ma l'unica parte che si ricordava con precisione era quella che riguardava l'Ispettrice. Reazione scioccata ... l'aveva fissato per quasi cinque minuti ... come aveva potuto essere cosi' sconsiderato? Aveva fatto soffrire molte persone con il suo trucchetto; doveva ammettere che in qualche modo gli faceva piacere sapere che cosi' tanta gente l'aveva a cuore, ma comunque li aveva fatti soffrire. Soprattutto alcuni di loro. Alcuni a cui teneva particolarmente. Con lo Sguardo da Canadese Determinato, si diresse deciso verso l'ufficio dell'Ispettrice. La porta era socchiusa.  
"Ispettrice," chiamo', prima di aprirla lentamente.  
"Fraser!" Lei era seduta alla scrivania, e sollevo' sorpresa lo sguardo dal suo computer, ma non portava gli occhiali, segno che non stava effettivamente lavorando.  
"Posso parlarle un momento?" chiese Fraser, suonando piu' sicuro di se' di quanto realmente si sentisse.  
"C-certo, naturalmente," fu la sua esitante risposta.  
_Si comporta ancora in modo strano_ , noto' Fraser. _Sembra stanca, quasi esausta_.  
Raddrizzo' leggermente la schiena e comincio': "Riguardo a quel che e' successo oggi, vorrei scusarmi per ..." si interruppe, cercando disperatamente le parole giuste.  
"Per cosa?"  
"Per ... aver finto di essere morto. Avrei dovuto dirle del nostro piano, prima di attuarlo. Non pensavo veramente che la voce si sarebbe diffusa cosi' rapidamente, e non intendevo creare problemi a nessuno."  
La vide aggrottare la fronte, poi passarsi le dita su un sopracciglio. Rispose con tono stanco: "Naturalmente avrebbe dovuto dirmelo, visto che sono il suo ufficiale superiore, ma non si e' mai preoccupato di dirmi quel che fa con quel suo detective, come mai questa volta si'?"  
Si', come mai? "Per...perche', voglio dire, mi e' stata riferita la sua ... reazione alla mia apparente morte e non intendevo sconvolgere ness-"  
Gli occhi di lei si spalancarono e lo interruppe: "Non ero sconvolta, Fraser, cosa le fa pensare che fossi sconvolta?"  
"No, certamente non lo era, se lo dice lei. E' solo che Ray mi ha descritto la sua reazione come scioccata, ma naturamente puo' essersi sbagliato. Sono sicuro che lei mi stesse fissando per una ragione del tutto logica." Si accorse di aver parlato piu' bruscamente di quanto avrebbe voluto. Forse non era stata una buona idea, dopo tutto. Erano entrambi imbarazzati, e a nessuno dei due piaceva parlare dei propri sentimenti. Avrebbe fatto meglio ad andarsene prima che lei si infuriasse e lo accusasse di essersi inventato tutto. Ma lei scelse proprio quel momento per alzarsi e dirigersi verso la finestra, voltandogli la schiena. Aveva le spalle incurvate, Fraser lo noto' nonostante lei avesse incrociato le braccia sul petto, probabilmente per nasconderlo inconsciamente. Fraser sapeva che incrociare le braccia era un segno di rifiuto inconsapevole � decisamente un brutto segno per due persone che avrebbero dovuto discutere fatti di natura personale.  
"Questa e' la seconda volta che la credo morto, lo sa?" disse con calma, sempre guardando fuori dalla finestra.  
"Si', lo so."  
"E si ricorda cosa le ho detto la prima volta, quando ho visto che invece stava bene?"  
"Si'. Ha detto che era stata in ansia per me ... un po'." Fraser si chiese dove volesse arrivare.  
"Questa volta e' stato ..." si interruppe e sospiro', lasciandosi ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi. "Ho visto molta gente morire, anche persone che mi erano vicine. Dovrei essere abituata al dolore, ma non e' cosi'. Lo trova strano, Agente?"  
Fraser stava iniziando a credere di aver fatto un danno piu' grande di quel che pensava. "No, certamente no. Mi di-"  
Lei continuo' come se non lo stesse neanche ascoltando, stringendo i pugni, "E' come se ti strappassero il cuore dal petto, e tu puoi solo star li' e sperare che smettano, prima o poi. Niente puo' evitarlo, ne' piangere, ne' gridare ... devi solo aspettare che passi."  
La sua voce si fece piu' triste e tremante, e Fraser sospetto' che ci fosse una storia dietro tutto questo. Avrebbe voluto dirle che sapeva esattamente come ci si sentiva, che ci era passato anche lui, ma non era sicuro che lei lo volesse ascoltare. Le si avvicino' e, appoggiandole la mano sulla spalla destra, la fece voltare verso di se'. Era sull'orlo delle lacrime, nonostante quel che aveva appena detto. "Ricorda che una volta ha detto di considerarmi un amico, oltre che un collega?"  
"Si'."  
"Voglio sinceramente scusarmi. Come amico. Mi perdona? Come amico."  
Lei si aggrappo' al suo braccio con la mano destra e finalmente inizio' a piangere silenziosamente. Forse dopo tutto aveva fatto qualcosa di buono anche per lei. Lui sentiva il suo volto umido di lacrime sul dorso della mano, ed ebbe l'istinto di abbracciarla finche' non si fosse calmata, ma in qualche modo sapeva che lei non avrebbe voluto, o quanto meno non l'avrebbe ritenuto appropriato. Si sentiva malissimo per averle causato tanto dolore, ma non sapeva cosa fare per consolarla. Almeno stava piangendo; la invidiava per questo. Lui non sarebbe stato in grado di farlo. Beh, una volta era successo, ma era diverso: amava Victoria, e pensava di averla persa per sempre ... ma davvero era diverso?  
Cerco' di rivivere la situazione dal punto di vista dell�Ispettrice, ma era talmente difficile senza sapere cosa le passasse per la testa! Eppure era talmente facile illudersi che le cose stessero come lui sperava � Cerco' allora di osservarla obiettivamente, ma era distratto dalla sensazione del volto appoggiato alla sua mano e dei capelli che gli sfioravano le dita, coprendo gli occhi di quella donna che, nonostante fosse in lacrime, gli appariva piu' dignitosa che mai. Si costrinse a smettere di pensarci, era chiaro che non avrebbe mai raggiunto una conclusione ragionevole in quel momento.  
Improvvisamente senti' la mano dell'Ispettrice stringere ancora di piu' il suo braccio, e il suo capo si sollevo', facendo incontrare ancora una volta i loro sguardi. Aveva smesso di piangere, ma le lacrime le rigavano ancora il volto. I suoi occhi erano trasparenti e profondi, Fraser penso' di avervi visto qualcosa ma non riusciva a capire cosa fosse.  
"Agente," disse lei con voce bassa e tremante, "Se sente il bisogno di morire di nuovo, mi faccia un favore: si astenga."  
Stava sorridendo ora - ecco qualcosa che Fraser riusciva a comprendere. Rispose al suo sorriso e disse solo: "Si', signore."  
FINE


End file.
